Elemental Dissonance
The second chapter of DragonFable. It begins immediately after the end of Book 1, and focuses on the aftermath of the destruction of the elemental orbs, which has caused the elements to fall out of balance with each other. Prelude Rift/Rising Fire War Anomaly The Hunt for the Professor The Atealans maintain that the Professor is their only hope. Determined to stop Wargoth, the Hero searches for him. Before the hunt can begin, however, news comes that Propsprocket has fallen under attack by fire elementals and the Hero races to help defend it. After the waves have been put down Yix reveals that the elementals were there searching for the Professor, who had come to Propsprocket seeking sanctuary. Believing that he wouldn't be safe there, Yix sent him on to Falconreach. The path ahead now clear, the Hero heads to Falconreach. (S)he meets with Lim, who the Professor had gone to for help. After discovering that Lim sent the Professor to Voltabolt, (s)he heads to Voltabolt's lair to confront him. Once there, (s)he finds out that (s)he can't see the doctor without an appointment, forcing him/her to fight their way past three robots to Voltabolt's office. Voltabolt, after recovering from the shock of seeing the Hero, tells him/her that he sent the Professor away, because he "could not offer ze type of help that he wished to haf". Furious that their time and work fighting through the robots was wasted, the Hero leaves, taking Voltabolt's cookie with him/her as payback. The Hero returns to Atrea. Al'zein is furious that the Hero hasn't found the Professor yet, but Yolande is still hopeful. To give some sort of clue as to the Professor's whereabouts, Isiri casts a spell which senses absence of magic. It's determined that the Professor is somewhere north of Atrea, in the Deadlands. The Hero races to find him. In the Deadlands, the Hero fights and dodges their way past monsters, obstacles and traps, and manages to reach the Professor's hideout safely. When (s)he does, however, (s)he is shocked to see a familiar (and unwelcome) face: (Dra)konnan. Konnan is equally unhappy to see the Hero, and the two almost go into battle against each other. They are stopped by the Professor. The Professor reveals that Konnan is his apprentice, and is called 'Apprentice'. The Professor is not happy to see the Hero, having wanted to be left alone in peace after escaping Wargoth, and doesn't seem inclined to help the Atealans. He is further annoyed when it's discovered that a fire imp had followed the Hero to the hideout, meaning that he is now in danger of being discovered by Wargoth. To protect the Professor the Hero and Konnan are forced to hunt down and capture the imp. The Professor, having realised now that he can never fully escape Wargoth, reluctantly agrees to help the Atealans defeat him. The Professor reveals that he and Wargoth are connected, and that their two psyches battle against each other every night in their dreams. The Hero offers to protect the Professor in the Dreamscape, and together she and Konnan battle through monsters and confront Wargoth for the first time. Then, because the hideout is no longer safe, the threesome leave to go back to Atrea. Category:DragonFable Storyline Category:Sagas Defeating Wargoth The Professor decides that they need to "fight fire with fire" and gather allies who can help defeat Wargoth. Since Xan is the only mage who is capable of wielding fire like Wargoth, the Hero, Konnan and the Professor sneak into his fortress and abduct him. The Professor enlists Xan's help in freeing Jaania from her crystal prison. Together Xan, the Hero, Konnan and the Professor sneak into the Academy in Swordhaven and break her free. Soon after Wargoth attacks again. In the boss fight, the Hero fights Wargoth, but loses. It is only the sight of Jaania which makes Wargoth retreat. After the war, the Hero and their allies are busy cleaning up in the aftermath of it. The Hero is shocked at how badly the countryside has been damaged; Xan and the Professor claim that it's an aftereffect of the elemental orbs disappearing. Back in Falconreach, the Professor reveals his plan to defeat Wargoth. He and Wargoth are the two halves of Warlic--the infernal half and the human half. They must be merged together again before Wargoth destroys everything. The Hero, Xan, Jaania and Konnan agree to help bring Warlic back. Following the Professor's plan, they head out to confront Wargoth on two fronts-- the physical world and the dreamscape. Xan, Jaania and the Hero are meant to distract and weaken Wargoth, while the Professor attacks him from the other side and waits for a moment to merge back together. After the first battle, Wargoth turns into a giant, forcing the Hero to fight him as a Dragonlord on dragonback. The Hero wins the fight. The Professor is then able to merge together with Wargoth, bringing back Warlic. Warlic is overjoyed to see Jaania, but Jaania does not return the feeling, slapping him and berating him for his actions and the destruction magic has brought to Lore. Furious and determined, Jaania encases Warlic, the Hero and Xan in a block of ice and walks away. Aftermath Category:DragonFable Storyline Category:Sagas